Opposite Personalities
by HyperMonicaPenWork
Summary: Well this is REALLY fun to write and I hope it's fun to read! The pets and Blythe turn the pet shop upside-down with new personalities! ;) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Unlike most stories, this one begins with TOTAL CHAOS! Everything in Littlest Pet Shop was turned completely upside down! Metaphorically speaking...

Mrs. Twombly was in a corner with her hair messed up, rocking back and fourth and hugging her knees. Blythe was being a total nutjob, shouting random things at the top of her lungs and belching whenever she could.

The pets were in the day camp area, completely demolishing the place. Sunil was pretty much bombing the place, (setting off small explosions of powerful firecrackers) and doing daring stunts that usually involved a high risk of death.

Penny Ling was being a total jerk, making nasty comments and shoving everyone to the ground.

Vinnie was doing tons of graceful flips and kicks and pretty much being a clever ninja.

Zoe was hiding behind a ripped and torn sofa, cowering in the midst of all of this.

Pepper was wandering around, dodging flying objects and staring at the ground with her head down.

Russell was the one doing the most destruction, throwing things every which way and tearing things with his quills.

Minka was the only sane one there. She was trying to restore organization, a job that Russell would usually raced around trying to prevent disaster and tidy up.

How did this happen, you ask? Well... It's a long story...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It started off as a normal day, the pets were dropped off at the pet shop with Blythe and Mrs. Twombly to greet them, everyone had fun for a bit, yadda yadda yadda. Then everyone got REALLY bored. Then Blythe came down the stairs and asked the pets if they wanted to go on a walk to the park. A chorus of "yes"s and "thank you" and "our savior!" responded to Blythe. The teen put leashes on the pets and walked out the door with her buddies.

When they arrived at the park, Blythe sat down on a wooden bench and read while the pets ran around and explored and stuff. Penny Ling and Minka had been walking and... swinging around the park when they came to an unusually shaped bottle with liquid inside that had a hue they had never seen before.

Minka was the first to spot it. "Penny! Look! It's a magic potion! Lets find out what it does!" She exclaimed. Penny Ling was a little more hesitant.

She put an arm in front of Minka, holding her back, and said, "Wait, Minka. What if it's dangerous? Russell says we shouldn't mess with unknown chemicals." Remembering the time when she accidentally turned him into a snake... specifically, a cobra. She had to hold Sunil back. Penny shuddered at the thought. Sunil was suprisingly strong.

Minka rolled her eyes a little. "Oh, i'm sure it's fine. Besides, it looks fun!" She said excitedly before dodging Penny's arm and racing towards the bottle. She picked it up and raised it to her lips.

"Minka, NO!" Penny screamed. But it was too late. Minka had already gulped down a portion of the bubbling potion.

She set down the bottle and looked at Penny with a defeated face. "I guess it didn't do anything." She said sadly.

"It's a good thing, too!" Penny Ling said, circling Minka, checking for anything out of the ordinary. "You could have been hurt!" As they were walking away, Penny stopped and turned back to the potion. She thought she should have Russell or Blythe take a look at it. Just in case it had a delayed effect sort of thing going on. She picked it up and ran to catch up with Minka.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back at the pet shop, when everyone returned from their walk, Penny Ling held a Group Meeting. The super serious kind. The pets + Blythe gathered around her and waited for Penny to speak.

"I have gathered you all here to hear my concerns." Penny said. "While me and Minka were walking in the park, the we came across this bottle." She held up the bottle with the stuff inside. Everyone seemed very interested in it. "Also... Minka drank some!" Penny said dramatically.

Everybody gasped.

"Is she poisoned? Intoxicated?!"

"Will she be ok?"

"I hope she'll survive."

"She did seem a little different..."

"WHATEVER SHALL WE DO?!" Zoe finally screamed. Then she fainted on the pillow that Blythe pushed behind her.

Then everyone realized that Minka wasn't there at the meeting. They looked around and spotted her near her canvases and easels, balancing her art art supplies in her arms along with wet wipes. Blythe walked over to check on her.

As the brunette approached the spider monkey, she heard her mumbling like Russell. "Messy messy messy..." The pink monkey grumbled.

"Uh... Minka?" The brunette questioned. "Are you ok?" When Minka didn't answer, Blythe said, "We're having a Group Meeting over there, do you want to join us?" Minka stopped for a second and glanced at Blythe. "Umm... ok Blythe but I really need to clean up this mess..."

Minka said returning to her cleaning. "O...k..." Blythe slowly backed away and went back to the group. "Well THAT was odd." She said looking over her shoulder at the monkey in a cleaning frenzy. "It's almost like she completely abandonded her personality and jumped into Russell's!" Everyone gasped again.

Then Russell spoke, "This is an odd case... an odd case indeed..."

Penny Ling once again spoke up against the chattering crowd. "I want to see if Blythe and Russell can figure out if there's anything wrong with this... thing." She said.

Blythe and Russell nodded in agreement. "We'll do our best... but we're not scientists. I can't guarantee anything." Blythe said hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be great. You guys are the smartest ones here, after all!" Penny said hopefully. The pets nodded in agreement, then realized what Penny just said.

"Hey!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the meeting was over, and the pets were in the day camp trying to figure out what was wrong with Minka, Blythe and Russell were in Blythe's room, sitting at her desk. Staring at the awkward concoction. Thinking. Both of their trains of thought were getting a little off of the rails.

Russell's thought process went a little something like this; _Well this is difficult. How am I supposed to figure out what this thing does when I don't have the proper tools? Blythe doesn't have any I don't think... He glanced at Blythe's neat and organized desktop. That's one thing I love about Blythe. She's sometimes more organized than I am. Also, she's really smart. I guess that's why Penny wanted us to examine this potion. Wow that thing is a really odd color. What color even IS that? I don't think that's a color the human race has ever seen! Cool! It kinda reminds me of Blythe. Cool, bubbly, and appealing to the eye. Blythe is really pretty. ...Wait, what?_

Blythe stared at the potion she and Russell were supposed to be testing for weird things and effects. She began thinking and getting off topic. _HOW THE HAY AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGURE THIS OUT WITHOUT ANY SUPPLIES?! Whoa. Did I just make an MLP reference? I think I did. "How the hay." Lol. I SO can NOT believe how much Applejack and Rainbow Dash sound like me. It's creepy. I really hope the pets don't know I like MLP. That'd just be weird. Especially Russell. Omg, he'd go on and on about the lack of logic in that show. I kinda like that about Russell. He keeps Littlest Pet Shop from major destruction. He's so organized and careful and thoughtful and cute... and awesome... and cute... and collected and full of leadership...and cute... WHOA. Did I just call Russell cute like, three times? What the what?!_

The team snapped out of their thoughts and nervously glanced at each other. Then realized they still had a task to do.

They continued staring at the bottle. "Hmm..." The two said in unison with the same thoughtful expression on their faces.

Then Russell spoke."Maybe we could test it's effects on a plant. If the plant does anything unusual..."

"We could take into account the fact that Minka is a monkey, also a living thing, and match up the plant's reaction to her reaction." Blythe finished, excited that they were finally getting started.

Russell jumped off of Blythe's desk and onto her spotless floor. He glanced around, then found a small potted plant on Blythe's windowsill. Russell climbed on a pile of books to reach the plant, then grabbed it and returned to the desk. Russell grabbed the potion and began to pour a portion of it on the small plant.

Suddenly Blythe screamed out, "Wait, Russell that's my science project!" She watched in horror as her plant that been growing for three weeks, began to shrink back down into it's pot.

"Oops... hehe..." Russell said sheepishly.

Blythe sighed. "Well, if this is its reaction, I guess that makes a pretty cool science project." Blythe said, looking at the dirt in the pot. "It's weird how it just... shrunk. It's like it grew, except in reverse."

"The opposite..." Russell said, eyes growing wide. "Blythe, that's it! This is an opposite potion! Now I know why Minka is acting all organized and stuff! She's the opposite of her usual, messy self. That must also be why she's not hyper anymore."

Blythe's eyes got bigger with every word the hedgehog spoke. "Russell, you're a genius! Come on, we have to tell the others."

As the dynamic duo of Russell and Blythe rode down the dumbwaiter, they thought about how to get Minka back to normal. _Maybe it'll just wear out? Maybe everything will be back to normal in a day?_ Blythe thought hopefully.

When they returned to the day camp area, the pets swarmed around them, bombarding them with questions.

"Did you figure it out?"

"Will Minka be alright?"

"Is she going to die?"

"What color even IS that thing?"

Blythe screamed, "Ok, everyone, calm down. Russell and I think we've found out what this potion does. We think it's an opposite potion. It makes someone act like the exact opposite if their real selfs."

"So that's why Minka is acting so much like Russell!" Pepper said. "He IS pretty much her exact opposite." Pepper said with her tomboyish chuckle. Russell just rolled his eyes.

When the pets weren't looking, Vinnie snuck over to where Blythe had put the bottle down. _What harm can just a little drink do? This potion looks stupid anyway. But maybe i'll get more coordinated.._. He thought. Vinnie raised the bottle to his lips and took a tiny little sip, before almost gagging. _Oh man that stuff tastes AWFUL! He backed away and pretended it never happened. _

Then something clicked, and Vinnie felt... different.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! Ok, that chapter was longer than what I normally write, but hey, bigger is better, right? Anyway, just let me know if this terrible or anything. I'll try and get the new chapter posted ASAP. Btw, this had just a slight touch of BlythexRussell for the fans of that ship. (Why are there like, NO stories about them, anyway?) ANYWHO, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of Opposite Personalities! Enjoy!**

The day after Minka drank that potion thingy, all the pets returned to the pet shop with her in their minds. Minka was the last one to arrive, and when she entered through the doggie door, she found her friends waiting wide-eyed for her to come. They all jumped up and crowded her, bombarding her with questions like "how are you feeling?" and "any strange things happen lately?" or "starting to feel like Russell?"

Minka just shook her head and walked off towards a messy corner- probably to clean it up.

Wait.

She _walked._

Just a normal walk. No swinging, no cartwheels, no flipping, no tap dancing, nothing. Just walking.

It was strange, to say the least. Usually minka was all over the place causing messes. Now... it was the opposite.

Because of that dang potion.

**Russell's POV**

As soon as I set paw in the shop, I knew to day was going to certainly be eventful. There was a feeling in the air, and it was out of the ordinary. I presumed it was the whole "Minka drinking the potion and turning into another me" matter.

Crawling through the doggie door and into the day camp area, I see pretty much a normal day. But being the observent hedgehog I am, I notice two odd things. Minka doing _my_ job; cleaning, and Vinnie.

Vinnie. Vinnie was the one to set off my "Oh, God this can't be good" alarm. The gecko was everywhere at once. The walls, behind shadows, under toys, _on the ceiling_. He was flipping and twisting and leaping, yet making no sound at all. But the thing that nearly made me yelp in suprise, was Vinnie was like a ninja. Quiet, stealthy, and coorinated.

But he still had his tail. So that couldn't have been the reason.

Wait.

...

Oh.

OH.

_OH_

**_OH_**

**_OH._ NO.**

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I shouted. I saw everyone stare at me oddly.

Penny finally said, "Umm... Russell? Are you ok?"

Ignoring the purple panda, I stormed over to the dumbwaiter, climbed in, and hoisted myself up to Blythe's room. She was the first friend I went to when I needed help or anything else. Usually, she delivered.

"BLYTHE! WE HAVE A PROBLEM." I shouted once again.

"What the what?" Blythe yelped, knocking over the desk chair she was preiviously sitting on. "Russell! Don't scare me like that!"

I sighed, "My apologies, Blythe. But we have a real situation here! Vinnie drank some of the opposite potion!"

"What the WHAT?!"


End file.
